FridayNight
(stylized #FridayNight) is the sixth episode of the second season of Glee: The New Touch. It was released on May 31, 2014. Plot It's Friday night, and The Freakshows go out to different parties around the area, letting go of all their worries. Ricky and Kat's relationship is tested for the first time, Lennon struggles with coping in with the group, Lucas finds himself as the most desired guy of the school, while Rose must confront a familiar face. Sabina settles out a friendship with The Tangos, who find themselves divided. Episode '- @SpiritClub Cant wait '' ' #FridayNight- 'Lucas tweeted as he smirked and entered Woodsville High School wearing a V-neck t-shirt and ray Bean glasses. ' “''Being single is kinda cool to be honest. I mean, yeah, I still feels so bad for cheating on Brandon with that bitch, and I just hope one day Brandon can forgive me. I get it that he may never forgive me, and things between us won´t ever be like before. I just hope the best for him, but I also have to move on with my life. Like Lennon said, I can´t keep on thinking about the past, I have to move forward. And I´m single and I love it. I missed this, every girl is hitting on me, they all want to get laid with Lucas Drake. There´s a sea of girls waiting for me, and I can´t wait for it.” Lucas thought, smirking as he walked past a group of girls that gossiped nervously as he walked by. -Olga sat at her office as she saw Lucas walk by the hallways, showing his muscles with his tight shirt.- “''Okay, I must admit that this senior guy is really turning me on right now. Ugh, I hate myself for having crushes on younger boys. But damn, he´s so fucking hot and I´m single…” “Hey, Lucas!” Olga said from her office as Lucas stopped and entered her office. “Coach Lobova.” Lucas said, smirking as he stared at her breasts and sexual body. “How are you doing this morning?” Olga asked as she stood up and walked towards him. “I´m doing great. It´s a really beautiful day, isn’t it?” Lucas said, face-to-face with Olga. “Yeah, it is…” Olga said, coming closer and closer to Lucas, until their lips almost met each other, but Olga quickly turned around and walked away from Lucas. “Umm… I´m sorry, Lucas, I forgot I have a meeting with Principal Bell right now!” Olga said as she quickly walked to the door on her office. “It´s alright, see you around.” Lucas said, and winked at her. “''I can´t believe she is hitting on me. She´s fuckin hot tough, and I just turned eighteen so it wouldn´t be illegal or anything. Man, she´s hot.” Lucas thought as he walked away from her office. -Lennon was having lunch with Rose and Iris as Ula quickly sat with them.- “Oh my gosh guys. We really have to go to Spirit this Friday. It will be amazing!” Ula said, drinking coke. “What the hell is Spirit?” Lennon asked. “A stupid club for stupid people.” Rose said, as she ate French fries. “Sorry, not going, I´ve got plans with Mason.” -Ula rolled her eyes at Rose.- “Okay, but Iris and Lennon. You girls must come, we´re all single so we can have a really good time.” Ula said. “Well… I don´t know, Ula.. I´m not feeling that good.” Iris said, staring at the floor. “Why not? What do you mean?” “I´m just a little bit under the weather. Nausea and some fever.” Iris answered, staring at the floor. “Oooh, but it will be so much fun! Trust me, girl!” Ula said. “I´ll go.” Lennon said, as she took a sip of whatever. “If you say it´s fun… I´ve never been to a club or anything, so I guess I´ll try it out.” “That´s what I´m talking about!” Ula said, as she high-fived with Lennon. “Rose, Iris, please come. Come on.” Ula said. “Okay, whatever. I´ll go. Maybe I just need some fresh air.” Iris said. “And I´ll ask Mason to come with me. Whatever.” Rose said. “Yaaas. Luv ya girls.” Ula said, smiling. -Ricky and Kat were at biology class working on the lab on the same experiment. Ricky observed a sample through a microscope, while Kat observed him and smirked.- “''He´s so hot with his microscope. I hope his dick isn´t microscopic. Well, we´ll see about that soon.” '' ''“''Hey, Ricky..” Kat said, leaning on their desk. “Hmm?” Ricky asked, still concentrated on the microscope. “I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house tonight. You know, we can watch some movies, spend some time together…?” -Ricky detained himself from observing the sample and faced Kat.- “Oh, I heard everyone is going to a club called Spirit… it seems like it´s the new thing and it looked cool.” “Oh yeah, right… so you want to go to that club?” “Uhmm… I don´t know, I mean, I love you Kat and all, but I also want to spend some time with my friends. Maybe we can spend time together on Saturday.” “Yeah, sure, honey. It´s alright.” Kat said, unconvinced, and softly kissed Ricky. -Lexie and Iris were talking at the field once cheerleading practice was over, refreshing themselves with the rest of the team.- “You going out to Spirit this Friday?” Lexie asked Iris as she drank water. -Iris nodded.- “Yup.” “I heard Ricky and Kat are going.” Lexie said, smirking as she refreshed herseñfffffffffffff “And, what are you trying to say…?” Iris asked, confused. “Oh, nothing. Just that maybe Ricky gets himself a little drunk… and we both know how guys can be really stupid while drunk…” Lexie said, smiling at herself. -Lennon walked down Woodsville´s hallways by herself.- “''I actually am kinda nervous I´m going out to that club. This whole thing of going out to clubs with friends and people is really new and weird to me. I just don´t understand how these kind of things work, it´s been only like two months since I started school, and I am still trying to figure out how teenagers work. Yeah, I am a teenager, but I´ve never been with a group of people my age before. It´s all new to me. I just sometimes wish I could´ve had a normal life since the beginning. But well, life´s all about adjusting.” -Lennon walked by Ula who stopped and smiled at her.- “Lennon! I´m picking you up tonight, you´re coming with me and Iris to the club. Just single ladies. It will be so much fun, honey!” Ula said and kept on walking. “Yeah. So much fun.” -Ula, Iris and Lennon took a cab to Spirit. As Lennon entered the cab, Ula frowned as she observed her clothes: the same she had wear at school.- “Girl, are you wearing the same clothes you wore today?” Ula asked her. “Yeah. Why?” “Uhm. Nothing.” Ula said, frowning. “Where to?” The driver asked. “Spirit Club.” Ula answered, and then stared at Lennon and Iris. “Guys, we don’t need anyone to feel happy, unlike the rest. Okay? So come on, cheer up, forget everything and just enjoy the night.” “It´s 2 AM, so I just stopped the music, I´m still swaying like I was on a cruise ship. Took the words straight out of my mouth, come on everybody back to my house. Take my hand now, you´re coming over, it doesn´t matter, you can sleep on my sofa. Bring some fags and bring some Rizlas, we´re gonna party like it´s nobody´s business.” ''Ula sang. “''Let your hair down now, it´s the end of the week. And it´s our time now, let´s forget everything, and put your glad-rags on, dressing up like we´re queens of the night.” ''Iris sang. -Lennon smiled at Ula and Iris and also decided to let go.- “''And we just wanna dance the night away, we don’t give a damn what people say, we´ve had enough, so turn it up, tonight we´re taking over. And we´ll drink ´till we loose our minds, wanna loose sense of space and time, we´re going through, it´s how we do. Tonight we´re taking over.” -Ula drank a small bottle of alcohol she had and opened the car´s window.- “''I feel fly, I´m rocking Kenzo, I´ll get high but I aint doing benzos. I might dance like your auntie, I don´t care ´cause we´re here to party. I got a quite good record collection, yeah I got everything that came out on Def Jam, I´ve got hip-hop, I´ve got dubstep, I´ll take us right through sunrise to sunset.” Ula sang. “''Let your hair down now, it´s the end of the week. And it´s our time now, let´s forget everything, and put your glad-rags on, dressing up like we´re queens of the night.” ''Iris sang. -Ula handed the bottle to Iris, who shook her head and gave it to Lennon, who shily drank it.- “''And we just wanna dance the night away, we don’t give a damn what people say, we´ve had enough, so turn it up, tonight we´re taking over. And we´ll drink ´till we loose our minds, wanna loose sense of space and time, we´re going through, it´s how we do. Tonight we´re taking over.” Lennon sang as the car stopped outside Sprit Club and the girls walked out of it, smiling. “''Drink a little more, dance a little harder, shout a little louder if you like. Move a little faster, stand a little taller, do whatever makes you feel alright.” The three girls sang as they entered the club, dressed beautifully. “''Go harder, go harder now. Go harder, go harder now.” ''Iris sang as she entered the club, trying to forget she was pregnant just for one night. -Iris, Lennon and Ula entered the club and danced, forgetting everything.- “''And we just wanna dance the night away, we don’t give a damn what people say, we´ve had enough, so turn it up, tonight we´re taking over. And we´ll drink ´till we loose our minds, wanna loose sense of space and time, we´re going through, it´s how we do. Tonight we´re taking over.” ''The girls danced and smiled, letting it go. -Lucas wore a purple V-Neck shirt as he entered Spirit. Every girl on his way turning red and swooning at his presence.- -Lucas entered Spirit. Spirit was a big club, loud, electronic music was playing as a sea of young people danced amidst neon lights. -Lisa Wong walked to Lucas admist all of the noise at the club.- “Lucas, you´re really hot right now and I-“ Lisa begun to say but was interrupted as Lucas kissed her and continued walking. “''Every girl here is hungry for me. I just can´t wait to show them all what Lucas Drake has to give. I spent so much time just trying to get Brandon, and focusing on Brandon that I lost so much opportunities with girls. Gosh, I just love being single.” -Lucas joined the sea of people dancing.- “''When I met you in the Summer, to my heartbeat sound, we fell in love as the leaves turned brown. And we could be together baby, as long as skies are blue, you act so innocent now, but you lied so soon. When I met you in the Summer.” Lucas sang as he sexually danced with a blonde, attractive girl, kissed her and moved on. -Lucas walked by the club, winking at girls and dancing and kissing girls on his way.- “''When I met you in the Summer, to my heartbeat sound, we fell in love as the leaves turned brown. And we could be together baby, as long as skies are blue, you act so innocent now, but you lied so soon. When I met you in the Summer.” ''Lucas sang. -Lucas kissed a hot girl as she touched his ass.- “''Summer. When I met you in the Summer.” '' -Lucas let go of the girl and stared at her, and she stared at him.- “Oh my gosh.” The girl said. “Oh…” “What the hell…” “I didn´t realize it was you…” They both said. “Oh my gosh, Ula. Sorry, sorry.” Lucas said. “Ew, ew, ew.” Ula said, spitting as Lennon and Iris laughed and Lucas reddened. “I thought it wasn´t you!” Lucas said, as Lennon and Iris kept on laughing- “Guys, come with me to the bathroom, I need to wash my lips.” Ula said, as she and the girls walked away. “''Shit.” ''Lucas thought, “''That couldn´t be more awkward.” '' '' -Lexie walked through the club with Leni and Kyle, wearing a short and tight blue dressed, her lips red with chopstick, taking selfies of herself with her phone, as the electronic music of the song #Selfie played on the background.- “''When Ricky was at the table, I kept on seeing him look at me while he was with another girl. Do you think he was just doing that to make me jealous? Because he was totally texting me like all night last night, and I don’t know if it´s a booty call or not. Sooo… like, what do you think? Did you think that girl was pretty? How did that girl even get in here? Did you see her? She´s so short and that dress is so tacky. Who wears cheetah? It´s not even Summer, why´s the DJ playing Summertime Sadness? After we go to the bathroom, can we smoke a cigarette? I really need one, but first, let me take a selfie.” Lexie sang as she walked through the club with Leni and Kyle, and took a selfie of herself. -Lexie edited the selfie, considering the filter.- “''Can you guys please help me pick a filter? I don´t know if I should go with XX Pro or Valencia. I wanna look tanned. What should my caption be? I want it to be clever. How about “Livin with my bitches, hashtag LIVE” I only got ten likes in the last five minutes, do you think I should take down, but first, let me take a selfie.” '' -Loud electronic music played and Lexie danced while Kyle and Leni rolled their eyes.- “''Wait, pause. Ricky just liked my selfie. What a creep. Is that guy sleeping over there? Yeah, the one next to the girl with no shoes on. That´s so ratchet… that girl is such a fake model, she definitely bought all her instagram followers. Who goes out on Mondays? Okay, let´s go get some shots.” -Lexie drank shots of plain vodka, and knelt on the floor about to throw up.- “''Oh no, uh, I feel like I´m gonna throw up.”'' -Leni grabed Lexie and got her back to her feet.- “''Oh wait, nevermind, I´m fine. Let´s go dance. There´s no vodka on this table. Do you know anyone else here? Oh my gosh, Wezz just liked my selfie. Should I go out with him? I guess I took a good selfie, selfie, selfie, selfie.” '' -Lexie danced to the electronic vibe on her own, and stopped when she saw Ricky dancing with Kat.- “See you guys later.” Lexie said, and walked away to meet Ricky. “Hiiii.” Lexie said, smiling at Ricky while Kat rolled her eyes. “Hey Lexie.” “Ugh, come on, Ricky, let´s go.” Kat said, pulling Ricky from his arm and walking away. -Rose and Mason walked through the club.- “The music is too loud.” Mason said, covering his ears. “WHAT? I CAN´T HEAR YOU!” Rose cried. “THE MUSIC IS TOO LOUD!” Mason shouted. “OH, YEAH, IT´S WAY TOO LOUD. LOOK, THERE´S SAM AND LUCAS.” Rose said as she walked towards them. “Hey guys!” “Hey.” Sam and Lucas said. “Where is everybody?” “Oh, no idea.” Sam said. “I just had a problem.” Lucas said. “What do you mean?” “I kissed Ula.” “What?!” They all asked. “It was a mistake! I thought it was someone else!” Lucas said, while they all laughed and started dancing. -Ula, Iris and Lennon were at the bathroom. Ula was still cleaning her mouth.- “Ugh, gross! Gross!” Ula said as she spat and cleaned herself. “Well, he´s not that bad.” Lennon said, innocently. -Ula stopped washing her mouth and slowly turned her head towards Lennon.- “What?” “Well, I mean, Lucas is not that bad. He´s actually really cute.” Lennon said. “Are you saying you have a crush on him?” Ula asked her. “What? No! I´m just saying that he´s kinda cute… ugh, forget it.” -Iris leaned herself against a wall, as the loud music coming from outside the bathroom pounded against her head.- “Iris, are you okay?” Lennon asked her, and Iris nodded as she lurched herself against a toilet and started vomiting. -Ula and Lennon rushed towards Iris.- “Girl, you drank way too much.” Ula said. -Iris vomited and her face turned red in agitation.- “I drank nothing… it´s just, I´m not feeling well.” Iris said, cleaning her mouth with her wrist and Ula and Lennon helped her get up. “You have to go home.” Lennon said. “What? No, no, I´m fine…” Iris said. “''No I´m not. I´m almost three months pregnant at sixteen and I still can´t get myself to do an abortion.” Iris thought. “I´m not gonna go home, I can stay here.” “''I just have to distract myself with anything. I want to feel young before I´m too old.” '' “Alright.” Lennon said, smiling at her, “If you keep feeling bad, I´ll take you home.” -The Freakshows were all gathered at the club, except for Rose and Mason, Ricky was drunk and laughed at everything.- “You will not believe who´s where.” Leni said. “Um… who?” Sam asked. “The Tangos!” Leni said, shrieking. “Oh shit.” “What where you guys talking about?” A familiar voice said, and they all turned around and saw Drew and Ethan Johnston smirking at them. “Get out of here. Now.” Kat said. “Or what? We´re not doing anything wrong, we just came to say hi.” “And you did. Now go.” “Jeez. You guys are so friendly. Well, see you at Sectionals, losers.” Ethan said, and they walked away. “Ugh, I hate them so much.” Leni said, as she grabbed Kyle and took him out to dance with her. -The Freakshows each went on their own again, and Sabina smiled as an idea came to her.- “''I must start my game now.” ''Sabina thought as she walked away. -Ethan and Drew were dancing at the club with Ali, who looked uncomfortable and bored.- “Drew!” A blonde guy with a foreign accent said, and Drew smiled at him. “Erik.” Drew said, and Erik grabbed Drew and kissed him in front of Ethan. “Erik, this is my brother, Ethan. Ethan, this is my boyfriend, Erik.” Drew said. “Hi, nice to meet you!” Erik said, smiling at Ethan, while Ethan crossed his arms and stared in disbelief. “I´m sorry, so you´re my brother´s boyfriend?” “Um.. yeah.” -Ethan stared furiously at Drew.- “We talked about this, Drew!” Ethan said. “Yeah, and you said there was nothing wrong if I had a boyfriend!” “But, but… gosh, Drew! It´s dangerous for you. You know it.” “It´s not dangerous, I love Erik. And Erik loves me. We don´t need you to judge us.” “Ugh, okay, fine, fine. Is he from our school? I´ve never seen him before.” “Actually, I´m from Woodsville.” Erik said. “Woodsville? Seriously?” “Yeah, he´s from Woodsville, so?” “Are you one of the freakshows?” Ethan asked Erik. “No, I´m not at glee club.” “Good. Listen to me, Erik. I do not like you. I do not like your blond hair, or your accent, or your school…. I don´t like anything about you. So, if you get my brother in trouble, I will kick your ass out.” Ethan said. “What the fuck is wrong with you, Ethan? I fucking hate you!” Drew said, as he grabbed Erik and walked way with him, furiously. “You´re really harsh on your brother.” Ali said. “Shut up, Ali.” -Ula danced at the club with Iris and Rose.- “''First thing I´m the realest, drop this and let the world fill it. And I´m still in the Mura Bizness. I can hold you down, I´m giving lessons in physics, you should want a bitch like this, drop it low and pick it up like this. Cup of Ace, cup of goose, cup of Cris, high heels, somethin´ worth a half my ticket on my wrist. Takin all the liquor straight, never chase that. Rooftop like we brining `88 back, bring the hooks in, where the bass at? Champagne spillin´, you should taste that.” ''Ula sang. -Sabina walkd through the nightclub, and everyone stared at her as she walked by.- “''I´m so fancy, you already know. I´m in the fastway from LA to Tokyo, I´m so fancy, can´t you taste this gold, remember my name, ´bout to blow.” ''Sabina sang. -Kat danced sexually with Ricky, while Lexie stared at them jealously from afar.- “''I said baby, I do this, I thought that you knew this, I just can´t worry about no haters, stay in my grind. Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that? Put that paper over all, I thought that you knew that. I be that K-A-T, put my name in bold, I been working, I´m up here with some change to throw.” ''Kat sang. -Sabina saw Ethan and walked towards him provocatively.- “''I´m so fancy, you already know. I´m in the fastway from LA to Tokyo, I´m so fancy, can´t you taste this gold, remember my name, ´bout to blow.” ''Sabina sang. “''Still stunning, how you love that, got the whole world asking how I does that, hot girl, hands off, don´t touch that, look at that, I bet you wishing you could clutch that. Just the way you like that, huh? You´re so good, just wishing he could bite it, huh?” ''Ula sang as she danced with Lennon and Iris and she suddenly saw Adam smiling at her. “''Never turn down money, slaying those hoes, gold trigger on the gun like” ''Kat sang as she walked away from Ricky to the girls bathroom. -Sabina danced with Ethan in a sexual way.- “''I´m so fancy, you already know. I´m in the fastway from LA to Tokyo, I´m so fancy, can´t you taste this gold, remember my name, ´bout to blow.” ''Sabina sang. “Aren´t you part of the freakshows?” Ethan asked Sabina, and Sabina nodded. “Mhm. Yup, and I am here to help you, baby.” Sabina said, laying her arms against Ethan´s back. “What do you mean?” “I fuckin hate the freakshows. I fuckin hate everyone at my fuckin school and I can´t wait for those losers to loose sectionals. So, I´m here to plot with you to bring those loosers down.” Sabina said, as Ali stared confused and Ethan smirked. “I like that. I like that very much. But how do you think we could do that?” “Well, it´s easy, I´m gonna make you guys win.” -Ethan smiled.- “I like you. What´s your name?” “Sabina, baby.” “Sabina, come with me outside. We can go to my car where no one can see us, besides it won´t make too much noise.” Ethan said, smirking as Sabina smiled and kissed him. “Alright, baby.” Sabina said and walked with him outside, leaving Ali alone and confused. “Long time no see, Ula.” Adam said, smiling at Ula. “Yup. How´s… how´s everything, Adam?” “Let´s leave them alone.” Lennon said, and she and Iris walked away. “Alright for me. I missed you, Ula. I really, really did. You haven’t been answering my texts, my calls, anything.” “Oh yeah, sorry about that. I´ve been busy lately.” “Ugh, just stop it, Ula. I know you don´t like me. I can´t figure out why, but I do know that you just hate me or something. And it´s okay, not everyone likes everyone. It´s okay if you just don´t want to be in something with me.” “That´s what I wanted to say, Adam. I, I um.. I took my time and I´ve been thinking and I realized I do want to be with you, Adam. Sorry for rejecting you so many times, but I guess I was just so stupid to believe that being in a relationship with a guy would only make me weak and reliable and I just thought love was someone for stupid and weak people. But I was so wrong. So yeah, I would like to go out on a date with you.” Ula said, and she smiled at Adam. “I´m glad for what you said, Ula… but the truth it, I am dating someone now. You should´ve taken the chance when you had it. Sorry.” Adam said, and Ula stared at the ground and tears started gathering on her eyes but she tried not to cry. “Oh, I see. It´s okay then. Hope she is amazing with you. Better than I ever was with you. We´ll still see each other around, right?” “Right.” Adam said, smiling at her. “See you around, Ula.” “See you around.” Ula said, and walked away from him quickly as he wouldn´t see her crying. -Lexie smiled as she saw Ricky alone and drunk and walked towards him.- “Hey Ricky.” “Oh, hi Lexie.” Ricky said. -Lexie got closer to Ricky.- “You know, I was wondering… I asked you out, I knew you had a big crush on me and all, so why did you choose her? Why did you choose Kat over me?” -Ricky shrugged.- “I don´t know. I think you are hotter than she is. But you are a bitch.” -Lexie seemed surprise.- “No, I´m not! I´ve changed! I really, really wanted you, and still do!” Lexie said, and Ricky kissed her on the lips and started touching her body. “What. The. Hell. Is. This?” Kat asked startled upon finding Lexie and Ricky kissing. “Oh, hey, Kat, Ricky and I were just sharing a moment.” Lexie said, while Ricky stared at Kat and then back at Lexie. “You dirty slut! You fuckin dirty slut! You kissed my girlfriend you bitch!” Kat yelled, and slapped Lexie on her face. “I did not kiss your boyfriend! Your boyfriend kissed me! He always wanted me! He never wanted you! Ricky and I are perfect for each other!” Lexie cried out. -Kat was on the edge of tears.- “Is this true, Ricky? Do you want her?” Kat asked him. “I don´t know what I want. I am sorry I kissed Lexie, Kat, and I am drunk right now, so yeah! I just say anything that comes through my mind.” Ricky said. “You´re just saying the truth. You´re revealing all the truth. So tell me, Ricky, do you want her, or do you want me?” Kat asked him, crossing her arms. -Ricky stared at both of them.- “You know what? You both drive me fucking crazy. I don´t want either of you. I´m done here.” Ricky said. “Are you breaking up with me? Are you seriously breaking up with me? You´re drunk, Ricky.” Kat said. “As you said, I´m just saying the truth. Bye.” Ricky said, and walked away. -Kat´s face turned red and she started sobbing and sat on the ground, crying in agony.- “He was amazing… I just wanted him… I just wanted him… why did this happen… what´s wrong with him… why…..” Kat sobbed, and Lexie sat besides her and hugged her. “I´m so sorry, Kat, I´m really sorry I was such a bitch to you. But we both know Ricky loved both of us and that we were driving him crazy. You were to good for him, believe me. Kat Kowalski´s guy has to be fuckin amazing, and you will find him. But Ricky was half in love with you and half with me. This is for the best of both of us. I won´t even go after him. He won´t ever truly love any of us, okay? We can easily get through this.” Lexie said, and hugged Kat, who hugged her back. -Rose and Mason were kissing at a lonely place at the club.- “Oh, well. I get it now.” A voice said, and Rose and Mason looked up and saw Angelica. “Angelica.” Rose said, standing up. “Rose.” Angelica said, crossing her arms. “It´s been so long, I really missed talking to you!” Rose said. “Yeah, shut the fuck up, Rose. You are the shittiest person I know.” Angelica said, furious at Rose. “What? What do you mean?” Rose said. “Who is this?” Mason asked. “Oh, hello. I´m Rose´s supposed girlfriend. Well, I don´t even know if I ever was her girlfriend because our relationship was like so weird. We kissed, we started dating, then we agreed to be lesbian badass friends, then we got horny at a club, but Rose said she needed time for herself. Time to fuck you, I guess. Because she never gave me any time.” Angelica said. “Angelica! It´s not like that, it´s been a while and I changed and I feel like I truly love Mason!” Rose said. “Whatever, Rose. I loved you, you kept on giving me hope, and you crushed my hopes all the time. You know what? I hope you have a very good life with this boyfriend of yours.” Angelica said, and then stared at Mason. “Good luck, Rose´s boyfriend, Rose will crush your hopes anytime soon.” Angelica said and walked away. “Angelica! Please!” Rose said, but Angelica kept on walking away. -Rose knelt on the ground and cried, trembling and sobbing.- -Mason hugged Rose.- “Hey, what was that? Don´t worry, I don´t believe her.” -Rose stared at Mason.- “She was saying the truth, Mason. I-I screwed her up. I should´ve been with her but I was so stupid and my ego was too big. I am horrible and you don´t deserve me.” “I love you, Rose. I love you. I don´t care whatever you did on the past, I just care for the person you are now, and I love that person. So fuck that girl.” Mason said, and kissed Rose. “I love you too… but I… I am sorry, Mason, but we can´t be together. I am an unstable person, I would only cause you harm.” “What? You will never cause me harm, Rose.” “You don´t know that! I love you, and I don´t want to see you getting hurt.” “You are hurting me right now, Rose.” “It´s for the best. I am doing this because I love you so fuckin much.” “If you love me so much, let me love you back.” “I can´t. Angelica´s right. I will continue on raising your hopes to leave them crushed. For the first time in my life, I truly loved someone. I truly loved you. And I can´t ever forget this. But it is better if I remember this ending up this way and not me causing you any harm in any way, Mason.” -Mason started crying against Rose.- “Please don´t leave me. Please don´t. You´re the only thing that I have.” “I am not. You are an amazing guy, Mason. You´re brilliant and you have so much more than me, we both know that.” -Mason cried.- “For the first time you made me feel special… “ “I´m so so sorry, Mason. But I swear that I´m doing this because I love you!” -Mason stopped sobbing and stared directly at Rose.- “We´ll still be friends, right?” Mason asked her. “Of course. Amazing friends.” -Leni walked down the club looking for Kyle.- “Have you seen Kyle?” She asked Sam, who shook his head and kept on dancing. -Leni went outside of the club and turned on a lone alley where she saw Kyle inhaling cocaine with Wezz, JD and Tomo.- “What the hell?” Leni asked, as she rushed towards her boyfriend who quickly stood up. “Leni, leni, leni, look… i… i… sorry” Kyle said, but he was high and started laughing but Leni slapped him sharply on his face. “I can´t fuckin believe you, Kyle! I fuckin warned you! I fuckin warned you!” Leni cried as she started giving small and repetitive punches against Kyle´s chest, who stopped laughing and tried to calm his girlfriend down. “Leni, look… I… I got carried awasawa… away….” Kyle said. “You can´t even talk! I…. I can´t fuckin believe you!” Leni said, and slapped him on the face. “FUCK YOUUUUUUU!” Leni cried, “FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU.” Leni shouted with all her strength, making her small body tremble, and kept on punching Kyle as hard as she could, but Kyle suffered no effect. “fuck you… fuck you…. Fuck you…” Leni cried, who again started sobbing and lost her strength as she fell to the ground, destroyed. Songs Cast Absent Main Cast *'Brendan Dooling 'as Brandon Day *'Mila Kunis 'as Amy Little *'Mika 'as Nick Adams Guest Stars *'Finn Harries 'as Ethan Johnston *'Jack Harries 'as Drew Johnston *'Holland Roden 'as Sabina Love *'Jessica Kennedy Parker 'as Angelica Dunn *'Denzel Whitaker 'as Adam Wilson *'Tessa Netting 'as Ali Jennings *'Ralf Mackenbach 'as Erik Sørensen *'Pamela Chan 'as Lisa Wong *'Adam Hicks 'as Wezz Samson *'James Earl III 'as JD *'Matt Lanter '''as Tomo Polls What do you think? It was perfect It was really good It was okay Meh It sucked Did you expected any of the break-ups? Yep Kinda Nope Which was your favorite song? Our Time Summer #Selfie Fancy Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes